The Blackest Blasphemy
by freakbeatphntom
Summary: Bella es convertida en vampiro, los licántropos de La Push no lo saben. ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren de que los Cullen rompieron el tratado con los quileutes?
1. Prefacio

*Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos. Pertenecen a la creadora de todo este nuevo mundo de vampiros y lobos, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he inventado una nueva aventura basándome en la trama correspondiente de los personajes de S. Meyer.

*Hola a todos :), bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo. Quería saber sus opiniones... para seguir poniendo los siguientes capítulos, o mejorar algo. ¿Qué les parece la trama? Dejen reviews por favor. Les agradecería muchisimo.

Sara.

PD: El título de mi fanfic se basa en lo que Edward le dijo a Bella en 'Luna Nueva'. Ya verán por qué (: Hoy les dejo sólo el prefacio para saber si les gusta o no. Ahora si. Adios :D

* * *

**The Blackest Blasphemy**

**Prefacio**

Me encontraba a menos de 4 metros de distancia de ellos. No podía hablar, no podía moverme, no podía quitar los ojos de _él_, no podía respirar… ¿Es que debía sorprenderme? Nada ahora me parecía la gran cosa. Cuando me enteré de que había estado hablando y tramando cosas con su cómplice a nuestras espaldas, toda nuestra amistad termino allí. Quería llorar, pero era imposible, incluso quería soltar toda la ira que tenía. Sentía odio hacia ellos, aversión y rencor juntos. Además, el olor que desprendían era insoportable, no sé como había podido resistirlo antes.

_Calma Bella_, pensé para mis adentros. _Tranquilízate. No estás sola_. Quería tomar aire pero no pude por la culpa de su hedor… ¿por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me odiaran tanto y para que mi mejor amigo me traicionara de esa manera?

Edward me tomó de la mano, yo lo miré y luego volví mi cabeza hacia mis supuestos amigos. Los fulminé con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño y los labios. Mi cuerpo se colocó en posición de ataque, casi instintivamente. _Mantente alerta, _me dije. Puse mis dos manos en forma de puños y me preparé para la batalla.

Dos bandos se enfrentaban pero sólo uno triunfaba…

El aquelarre de vampiros del cual formaba parte ahora; es decir, mi familia, versus… los licántropos – metamorfos - de La Push.


	2. Traición

***DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos. Pertenecen a la creadora de todo este nuevo mundo de vampiros y lobos, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he inventado una nueva aventura basándome en la trama correspondiente de los personajes de S. Meyer.**

***Espero que disfruten de este capítulo :) Dejen reviews si es posible! GRACIAS!**

Sara.

PD: Disculpen si el capítulo es algo largo jaja (: Voy a tratar de seguir escribiendo para poder subir los capítulos siguientes. Adios ;)

*Antes de comenzar: **_Las palabras en CURSIVA _**son FLASHBACKS de Bella.

* * *

**TRAICIÓN**

Estaba merodeando por los alrededores del bosque, ya era la hora.

Me dirigí al lugar donde Edward me había dicho que iba a estar hace 3 días, antes de irse a Volterra para solucionar un problema con los Volturis, no me dijo de qué trataba…es más, no quería ni saberlo. Lo extrañaba tanto… necesitaba de su aroma para poder seguir viviendo. ¿Y si le pasó algo malo?... No, en ese caso, Alice me hubiera avisado, a menos que no haya querido hacerme sentir mal. Seguro debía estar perfectamente. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde con dieciséis minutos y aún no aparecía. Habrá sido porque Alice me dijo que aparecería a las 5 y media. Estaba muy ansiosa por su llegada. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Me senté en una roca y cerré los ojos mientras lo esperaba. Mientras meditaba sentí un olor medio extraño. Abrí los ojos y desde los adentros del bosque, salieron 3 lobos gigantes, supuse que eran los licántropos de La Push. Si mi vista no me fallaba- en realidad ahora nunca me fallaba, ya que podía ver todo con claridad- eran Embry, Quil y Paul.

Intenté ser cortés y los saludé, pero al parecer les molestó algo que les hizo gruñir.

En ese momento, recordé que ahora ya no era aquella humana con la que solían pasar el rato durante esas noches en la playa de La Push alrededor de la fogata a la luz de la luna… sino que era un vampiro…lo olvidé por completo, algo extraño en el comportamiento vampírico, que ellos no sabían sobre mi transformación y deseé poder regresar en el tiempo para no haberme encontrado con ellos.

-Eh… chicos esto no es lo que parece… se lo puedo explicar todo si quieren. Edward no tuvo la culpa de nada. Ni él ni los Cullen- obviamente no se lo iban a creer pero quería que obviaran el tratado para no iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Calla Bella...- dijo alguien cuya voz me sonó muy familiar. Era Jacob. MI Jacob.

-¡Jacob!– dije sorprendida

-Y yo que pensé que los chupasangres iban a respetar el tratado con los quileutes.

-¡No Jake! Te equivocas. Ellos no tenían la intención de…- intenté defenderlos pero fui interrumpida por un aullido tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos.

-Tranquilízate Embry, aún no vamos a actuar... tenemos que discutirlo con Sam… él nos dirá que hacer- dijo cabizbajo.

-¡Jake, no es lo que tú crees! ¡Si no me transformaban no estaría aquí, hablando contigo!- dije para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón pero me ignoró y se dio vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-Vámonos muchachos. Lo siento Bella…

-Jac… -intenté hacer que me escuchara… pero ya se habían ido.

No. Nada marchaba bien últimamente. Primero, mi alma gemela no estaba aquí conmigo para poder resolver este problema, para ayudarme…Segundo, había decepcionado a Jacob, mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de contarle todo antes de que se enterara por su cuenta? Sabía que algo así iba a suceder dentro de poco, estaba segura. Fui una tonta. Ahora, los licántropos ya sabían sobre mi transformación e iban en marcha a Sam, para soltarlo todo. Como desearía haberles dicho todo, haberlos parado para que me escucharan, pero nada ocurrió como yo deseé... sin embargo, no sabían la razón por la cual los Cullen tuvieron que convertirme aún lo recuerdo todo clara y detalladamente…

_-¡__Para ya! ¡La estas lastimando! – gritó Edward desde el otro lado del campo siendo atacado por Laurent y el nuevo compañero de Victoria- Aghh!__  
__Él era más fuerte que ambos... pero dos contra uno no era una buena idea que digamos.__  
__Mientras él intentaba salir de los brazos de aquellos vampiros nómadas… yo estaba peleando con Victoria…en realidad, tratando de sobrevivir.__  
__-¿Crees que eres fuerte? ¡JA! Asquerosa humana... deberías morir… ahora mismo –dijo mientras me arañaba los brazos hasta crear heridas profundas.__  
__-Aaaaaagh! ¡Déjame en paz Victoria! ¡Yo no hice nada!- dije con un grito ahogado.__  
__-¡No! ¡Bella!- escuché a Edward tratando de escapar de Laurent.__  
__-Este será tu fin Isabella Swan- dijo Victoria, hundiendo sus dientes en mi cuello.__  
__Me estremecí ante esto. Luego me golpeó contra una roca, dejándome moribunda en el suelo desangrando..._

_Podía escuchar la voz de mi ángel mientras dormía en aquel sueño profundo del cual no me podía despertar. Me quemaba todo el cuerpo. Mi cabeza ardía en llamas, quería levantarme pero no pude. Pasaron 3 días en el que estuve en ese infierno. La quemazón iba disminuyendo poco a poco al paso del tiempo._

_-¿Bella? ¿Bella, mi amor estás bien? – escuché una voz aterciopelada llamándome. Intenté responder pero no podía, aún me dolía todo y tenía miedo._

_-Déjala Edward, va a estar bien.- dijo una voz familiar, si no me equivocaba, era la voz de Alice. _

_-No. Me voy a quedar con ella hasta que se despierte._

_-Vámonos chicos. Edward necesita tiempo a solas – dijo alguien. Parecía la voz de Carlisle._

_Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Escuché varios pasos acompasados por lo que supuse que todos los vampiros habían abandonado la habitación. Ahora solo estábamos Edward y yo, aún sumergida en sueños. Sólo escuchaba el palpitar de mi corazón. Pum pum, pum pum… pero de pronto, dejó de latir. Sentí a Edward dar un grito de sorpresa. De pronto, corrió hacia la cama sobre la cuál reposaba._

_-¿Bella, ya despertaste? Por favor, dime algo…_

_Aun no podía abrir los ojos ni articular ninguna palabra…todavía tenia algo miedo. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿Era un sueño?_

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Alice_

_-Su corazón… ya no emite ningún sonido._

_-Hmmm…eso significa que ya está a punto de terminar - dijo Carlisle- No hay de qué preocuparse._

_-Sí -dijo Edward dando un suspiro-. Ya lo sé._

_Pasaron cincuenta y ocho mil seiscientos veinte segundos antes de que acabara el fuego en mi interior. Finalmente, abrí los ojos._

_-¡BELLA! Oh Bella...- dijo Edward abrazándome fuertemente- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Yo estaba confundida… pero veía todo con claridad. Las facciones de Edward eran más finas de lo que pensaba, era más que solamente hermoso. _

_-Umm, algo grogui... pero estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo- dije y le devolví el abrazo._

_-Será mejor que los dejemos solos- susurró Alice, reconocí su voz con claridad._

_-Gracias Alice- le dije algo cansada._

_-No hay de qué Bella- me respondió guiñándome un ojo-. Supongo que… hablaremos más tarde. _

_-Por supuesto._

_-En ese caso, nos vemos luego- se rió-. Bien, vámonos. No tenemos nada qué hacer aquí- dijo esto y empujó a todos fuera de la habitación de Edward y cerró la puerta._

_Volví la cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba y sus ojos de color topacio, brillantes como la luz del Sol, se encontraron con los míos. _

_-No estoy soñando, ¿o sí? – dije sonriendo._

_- Claro que no- me aseguró con esa sonrisa que no se comparaba a la de ninguna otra persona del mundo entero, y acercó su cabeza a la mía-. Te extrañé tanto._

_-Yo también, más de lo que no te puedes imaginar._

_Luego, deslizó sus finos labios desde mi oreja hasta mi mandíbula, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, para percibir mi aroma, que ahora era diferente._

_-Supongo que ya no huelo tan bien como antes._

_-Nada de eso- me dijo tomando aún más aire-. Para mí aún hueles igual y hasta mejor, a pesar de ya no tener esa deliciosa sangre corriendo por tus venas._

_-¿En serio? Pensé que ya no te iba a gustar luego de…transformarme._

_-No seas tonta. Lo eres todo para mí- me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos-. Y lo sabes._

_-Sí. Lo sé- sonreí y el se rió. _

_Acto seguido, puso su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, respirando profundamente. Bajé la mía para que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos y poder besarle. Él se percató de lo que estaba tramando, y me besó. Esta vez no fue uno de esos besos que me daba antes de ser vampiro, sino que fue apasionado. Pude sentir cuánto se había aguantado cuando era humana. ¡Pobre de él! Era por mi propia seguridad por la que nunca antes me había besado así. Cómo no me había dado cuenta. Ahora que ya no me podía hacer daño, le devolví el beso con más fuerza, crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acariciando su cabello cobrizo. Ahora que no necesitaba de oxígeno, podíamos pasar horas y horas así._

_-Ay, ten cuidado Bella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Recuerda que ahora eres un poco más fuerte que yo. _

_-Ups, lo olvidé. Perdóname._

_-No hay problema. – me dijo con esa sonrisa reluciente y deslumbrante. _

_-Es solo que… necesitaba de esto hace tanto tiempo…_

_-Si... te entiendo. Yo también me 'moria' por hacer eso. Aunque en este caso no sería morir porque ya estoy muerto._

_-Ja ja, ESTAMOS muertos. _

_-Si… da lo mismo- dijo riéndose_

_-Gracias._

_-¿Por?_

_-Por estar conmigo todo el tiempo que estuve dormida o adormecida…-la verdad es que no sabía todo lo que me había ocurrido…y tampoco quería saberlo._

_-Bella…tú sabes que no puedo estar sin ti. Eres la razón de mi existencia -me dijo mirándome a los ojos-. No podía dejarte sola en ese estado en el que te encontrabas._

_-Supongo que ahora tú lo serás para mí. En realidad, ya lo eras antes de ser…- no pude mencionar aquella palabra._

_- ¿Vampiro?- enarcó una ceja. Me estremecí al escucharlo._

_-Si. Un vampiro- suspiré ante la mención de esa palabra. Ahora me sentía incómoda al pronunciarla-. ¿Y… qué pasará con Charlie, Reneé y los demás?..._

_-No te preocupes por eso ahora Bella. Ellos van a estar bien. Ya veremos qué hacer._

_-Está bien- dije con la cabeza gacha, algo triste y preocupada._

_-Te amo Bella- dijo Edward tomando mis manos en una de las suyas, su otra mano sujetó mi mandíbula y me miró directamente a los ojos-. Ahora tú eres mi vida._

_-Tu también -dije sonriendo-. Bueno ahora que somos… ehm… vampiros, ¿quieres hacer algo?_

_-Tenemos toda la eternidad para hacer lo que quieras. Pero podríamos…- dijo inclinándose hacia mi con esos ojos dorados los cuales me derretían cada vez más. Ahora podía verlos con más profundidad. Edward era el ser más hermoso de todo el planeta, universo, galaxia, lo que sea. Mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos, sentí sus labios en mi hombro, deslizándose hacia mi cuello hasta llegar a la punta de mi nariz._

_-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Estás intentando seducirme?_

_- No creo que seducir sea el término adecuado -dijo riéndose-. Creo que 'pasar un tiempo romántico a solas con tu novia vampiro luego de haber estado 3 días sin hablarle' suena mejor. _

_-¿Sólo hablarle? –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- Hmm…_

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bella._

_-Creo que 'seducir' sigue dándole mayor sentido a lo que dije. Al menos más sentido de lo que tú dijiste. _

_-A veces lo que tú dices no tiene sentido, ¿sabes?- me susurró en el oído. Luego se alejó para reírse._

_-¿Ah sí?... Será que soy la reina de lo absurdo- le respondí haciendo una mueca._

_-No- dijo firmemente mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿Entonces que soy? _

_-Creo que eres…-dijo mientras acercaba su boca a mi oreja- la vampira más sexy de todos los tiempos- susurró. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme lo habría hecho, pero ya no era humana._

_-Oh… ¿en serio? _

_-¿Qué?- me preguntó con intriga- ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

_- La verdad es que no. ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? ¿No era ella la más hermosa de todo el mundo? – enarqué una ceja al decir esto._

_-Rosalie no es nada a comparación tuya…- me susurró nuevamente con una voz aterciopelada y tierna. Lo miré sorprendida.- nunca lo fue, ni lo será._

_-Esto tengo que decírselo- le dije tratando de sonar algo vengativa-. Se va a morir cuando escuche esto._

_Me levanté de la cama rápidamente. Me dirigí a la puerta pero Edward se paró frente a mí bloqueando mi paso._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella Marie Swan?- entrecerró los ojos._

_Enarqué una ceja. _

_-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Isabella?- dije retándole _

_-Desde hoy. ¿Te molesta?- dijo y se cruzó de brazos- Si sales de esta habitación te juro que te llamaré Isabella por toda la eternidad._

_Fruncí el ceño. No soportaba que alguien me llamara Isabella. Suspiré._

_-¡No! Está bien… me quedo. ¿Pero qué tiene que le diga a Rose lo que dijiste? _

_-No es eso, si quieres se lo dices después. _

_-Entonces… ¿por qué no quieres que vaya ahorita?- dije confundida. _

_-Porque te quiero a mi lado, pasaron 72 horas sin que pudiera hablarte y ¿ahora quieres separarte de mí?- me susurró al oído. Luego descendió sus labios hasta la base de mi cuello..._

_-Edward… no me iba a ir, solo iba a bajar las escaleras, decir 6 palabras y luego volver. Pero si no quieres que me vaya. Está bien, me quedo- dije mirándole a los ojos con su cabeza en mis manos- No te voy a dejar nunca…te amo, ¿entiendes?_

_-Si. Claro que entiendo._

_Dijo eso y acercó sus labios a los míos, yo me puse en puntas para poder besarle, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba intentando no dejarme llevar por mis hormonas para no herirle. Luego, me sostuvo en sus brazos - ya no los sentía tan helados como antes- y me llevó a la cama, donde había estado dormida por un poco más de 3 días, él encima de mí aún besándome en los labios. Todo esto me hacía sentir mareada, pero me gustaba. Después, se desabotonó la camisa y me besó mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por mi cuerpo. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras sucedía todo esto. Algo que sí sabía es que no quería que acabara nunca…_

_-Había deseado tanto este momento… –dije recostada encima de él, con mi cabeza en su pecho musculoso._

_-Yo también- me susurró y beso mi cabello._

_-¿Crees que algún día nos aburramos de esto?_

_-No lo sé…si me aburro de ti, entonces buscaremos otras cosas más interesantes que hacer, ¿no crees? – dijo soltando una risa._

_-Ja ja muy chistoso. _

_-Era una broma. Nunca me aburriría de ti, cariño- me dijo con esa voz tierna y dulce que siempre lograba su objetivo… persuadirme._

_-Gracias. Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Yo tampoco me voy a cansar de ti. Nunca._

_-No hay de que. Ya sabes que te quiero._

_-Si.- dije y le besé en los labios. Él me devolvió el beso, me levanté para seguir besándole, pero ya era de día. Había muchas cosas que hacer. Así que ahí termino aquella experiencia maravillosa que había ansiado tanto. _

_Edward se levantó de la cama, se vistió y me puso en sus brazos._

_-¿No crees que es hora de hablar con los demás?- dijo sonriendo- Alice se debe estar muriendo de curiosidad por saber cómo te sientes._

_-Oh, cierto. Vamos._

_Me soltó de sus brazos y me colocó en el suelo de pie para poder vestirme. Luego, salimos de la habitación para reunirme con mi nueva familia…_

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora que Jacob sabe mi secreto? ¿Debía huir? Estoy en serios problemas. Una vez que Sam y la manada se enteren sobre mi situación actual, me odiarán por romper el tratado con los quileutes. Pero, ¿cómo Jacob se había percatado de que me habían transformado? Es decir, qué hacían en el bosque, ¿acaso sabían que iba a estar ahí?, tal vez esperaban a otra persona…pero ¿a quién?

Recordé, en esos momentos, que los licántropos de La Push nunca venían a Forks y menos al bosque. Alguien les había informado sobre la 'traición' de los Cullen. Debía averiguarlo.

De pronto, escuché la voz de alguien a pocos metros de distancia llamándome. Fue fácil para mí reconocerla. Era él, había vuelto.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh, Bella! – dijo Edward dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia mí.

- Bienvenido de vuelta Edward – le respondí, corriendo hacia él para poder abrazarlo-. Te extrañé tanto.

- Yo también mi amor – me susurró en la oreja – No sabes cuánto necesitaba de ti. Creo que el sentir tu olor me calma un poco – dijo mientras inspiraba el aire que nos rodeaba profundamente.

- A mí también me pone mejor que tú estés conmigo. – le respondí, abrazándole aún más fuerte que antes.

Él inclinó su cabeza y tomó mi rostro en sus manos, sentí su nariz deslizándose por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas y luego moví mi cabeza para poder besarle. Edward me besó dulce y tiernamente. Tuve cuidado de no herirle. Había extrañado tanto esto…deseé que no acabara pero luego me acordé del asunto que tenía que ser resuelto lo antes posible, así que fui yo la que paró el beso esta vez.

-¿Sucede algo? – dijo sorprendido.

-Ehm, sí… Es algo muy grave.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que mis hermanos te hicieron algo, te juro que…

-No, no. Tiene que ver con Jacob…

-¿Jacob? ¿Acaso te volvió a besar? Ese perro me las va a pagar…

-¡Edward, para!

-Entonces, ¿que es lo que tienes?

-Lo que pasa es que…- tomé gran cantidad de aire para pronunciar las otras palabras - los licántropos ya saben sobre mi transformación.

-¿C-como? ¿Cuándo paso esto? – dijo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Edward. Soy una tonta por no esconderme…lo olvidé por completo. – si hubiera podido llorar en ese momento, lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba 'seca' por dentro.

-Bella… tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. No seas boba. – me dijo con esa voz que siempre me persuadía.

Luego, me tomó en sus brazos y nos sentamos en una roca. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esa sonrisa tan hermosa! Lo miré extrañada. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Había hecho algo que le causó gracia?

-¿P-p-por qué estás feliz? ¿No deberías estar preocupado? – le pregunté dubitativa.

-No estoy feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso intentas volverme loca?

- No.

-Genial- hice una mueca.

-Estoy intentando hacerte sonreír, pero veo que no funciona.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me he dado cuenta de que sonríes cuando yo sonrío-dijo riéndose-¿o me equivoco? No es muy complicado de entender.

-Obvio que entiendo, tonto-dije con poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y no, no te equivocas; pero, no sé, no tengo ganas de reír en este momento.

-Mmm, claro. ¿Y bien…?

-¿Qué?- dije enarcando una ceja

-Dime cómo sucedió lo que me acabas de contar Bella…

-Ah, claro lo había olvidado…

-Estás muy olvidadiza últimamente…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- algo raro en alguien como nosotros. Me pregunto si…

-Lo sé- le dije interrumpiéndole-. Tampoco entiendo eso.

-Bueno, después hablaremos de ello. Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Le conté a Edward todo lo que sucedió mientras estuve en el bosque, sobre los licántropos, la supuesta traición y mi teoría. Se quedó callado por unos minutos y yo observé el cielo. Era una mañana nublada como siempre. Parecía que iba a llover, la verdad es que no me sorprendería si pasara eso.

-Entonces, ¿dices que los quileutes saben sobre tu transformación porque Jacob y los demás te vieron en el bosque, y que ahora se van a vengar por romper el tratado? Y sospechas que alguien les dijo de que eras vampiro, ¿para vengarse también?

-Exacto.

-Mmm, bueno casi todo tiene sentido-dijo algo vacilante.

-¿Casi?

-Sí. ¿por qué alguien querría vengarse de nosotros? – me respondió pensativo.

-No lo sé. Eso es lo que estaba pensando. ¿Tienen enemigos escondidos en alguna parte?- dije en tono de broma.

-No. A menos que animales como los pumas y osos pardos hayan hecho un pacto para matarnos- dijo riéndose.

-Tal vez se pueden comunicar con los lobos, ya sabes… telepatía animal- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Resulta que ahora los animales también tienen poderes?

-Quien sabe…-dije sonriendo-de repente existe la hormiga atómica pero está escondida por miedo a unos vampiros 'vegetarianos'. Me pregunto quiénes la habrán asustado…- le dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Drácula y sus secuaces?

-Sí. Claro- respondí rodeando los ojos.

-Logré hacerte reír un poco, ¿viste? – dijo en tono triunfante, alzando ambas cejas.

-Parece que ganaste esta batalla, Edward Cullen- le respondí con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo siempre gano, Isabella Marie Swan futura señora Cullen- dijo sonriendo.

-Seguro que sí. Hmm, esto me huele a algo… ¿quieres apostar?

-Depende. Si es algo irracional entonces no…

-Nada irracional.

-De acuerdo.

Me detuve a pensar unos pocos segundos para elegir un buen reto. Luego se me ocurrió uno bueno, al cual no se negaría y aceptaría. Si no hubiera sido una muda mental, tal vez ya hubiera leído mis pensamientos y mis planes siniestros. Le debo muchas a mi mente.

-¿Crees que puedas llegar más rápido a casa que yo?- dije enarcando una ceja.

-¿Crees que me vas a ganar?-dijo burlándose-. Ja ja, estás loca.

-¿Por qué no probar mis talentos vampíricos de neófito?- me encogí de hombros- ¿O es que no quieres apostar porque sabes que vas a perder?

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Oh, ya veo!... ¡Edward Cullen tiene miedo!- dije en voz alta retándole.

-Está bien. Apostemos. Ya verás que te voy a ganar- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Eso piensas...- puse los ojos en blanco- Ya verás tú.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres apostar?

-Si yo gano…- dije mientras pensaba en algo, tenía que ser una propuesta buena-. OH- Recordé que en una semana y 3 días iba a estar vestida de blanco al lado de Edward en aquella situación que tanto detestaba-. Guau, faltan sólo 10 dias…

-9 días con 5 horas y 42 minutos para ser exactos- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Entonces… -lo miré a los ojos para tratar de ponerlo algo nervioso- si yo gano… tendrás que devolver todas esas cosas porque pospondremos el casamiento-le dije con una mirada amenazadora.

-Hmm…- le tomó menos de un minuto responder firmemente y seguro de sí mismo- Acepto.

Fruncí el ceño y un extraño sentimiento invadió mi ser. Remordimiento tal vez. ¿Es que algo iba mal en su cabeza de casi 108 años? ¿Me iba a dejar salirme con la mía después de todo? ¿Por qué estaba seguro de que iba a ganar la apuesta? Es decir, los neófitos somos mucho mejores que los vampiros de millones de años luz. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido de ser mi esposo? ¿O quería hacer todo lo posible por hacerme feliz y dejar de lado el matrimonio para no sentirme mal?

-¿Bella? – pronunció mi nombre cariñosamente-. ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No…nada. Sólo me preguntaba el porqué de tu seguridad -hice una pausa-. Se supone que soy mejor que tú en muchos aspectos en este momento.

-Debes primero ver algo para creerlo, ¿no crees?

-Ah, claro. Ahora me vienes con refranes.

-Ver para creer, Bella.

-Esta bien, hagamos esto de una vez-rodeé los ojos-. Ya sabes, si gano tendrás que organizar tu agenda otra vez.

-Y si yo gano, nos casaremos el viernes por la tarde- viernes…hoy estamos miércoles eso me dejaba 2 días para… ¿de qué me preocupo? Era obvio que le iba a ganar… así que no había problema, era imposible que perdiera-. ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, la mejor de las suertes para ti, mi amor - me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos apoyando sus labios en los míos. Le devolví el beso tiernamente y luego me detuvo para poder empezar la carrera- ¿Lista?

-Pues, claro que sí. Ah y suerte también eh- le dije guiñándole el ojo. Ambos nos reímos.

-Gracias- sonrió y se colocó en posición para correr-. En sus marcas…

-Listos- dije rápidamente. Estaba apurada. No veía la hora de ver su cara luego de haber perdido. Él se rió y, en menos de medio segundo, pronunció la última palabra…

-¡FUERA!

Y empezamos a correr. No sabía a qué velocidad iba, la verdad es que ni me importaba…120 km/h…180…lo único que debía hacer era ganarle.

No lo veía por ningún lado. Tal vez se había quedado atrás. No podía desconcentrarme, así que corrí en medio del bosque como un guepardo escabulléndose entre los árboles a una velocidad indefinida hasta llegar a mi destino, la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué opinan? :O


	3. Venganza

*DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos. Pertenecen a la creadora de todo este nuevo mundo de vampiros y lobos, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he inventado una nueva aventura basándome en la trama correspondiente de los personajes de S. Meyer.

*Espero que disfruten de este capítulo :)

* * *

**VENGANZA**

Mientras me escabullía entre los árboles a la velocidad de la luz, estaba pensando en cómo pondría el rostro Edward al perder la apuesta. Teniendo que devolver el anillo de… compromiso – me estremecí ante la mención de esa palabra. Pensar en ello solo me traía malos recuerdos de mis padres-, Alice cancelando, o más bien, posponiéndolo todo… y una Bella feliz viviendo al lado del vampiro más hermoso del mundo. Sonreí mientras me imaginaba todo eso. Aspiré el aire fresco profundamente. Ya habían pasado cerca de 24 minutos desde que empecé a correr y no me sentía para nada cansada. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa.

Andaba dando pasos largos y uno que otro salto. Tarareaba mi nana en mi mente para tener algo en que pensar. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá invertido Edward en componerla? La verdad es que nunca le había preguntado eso… y ahora me llamaba la atención. Para cuando terminé de cantarla por tercera vez, ya estaba a 4 minutos de la casa.

Era extraño, podría sentir su olor cerca de mí, seguro estaba corriendo más rápido para poder pasarme, pero no lo iba a lograr. Entonces, aumenté un poco la velocidad y me percaté de que alguien estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol que daba vista al río. Entrecerré los ojos para poder apreciar bien su figura y me quedé estupefacta.

-Oh…por…Dios… -dije casi sin voz- ¿Pero cómo…?

Ese alguien giró hacia mí y me sonrió. Era Edward.

-Vaya, sí que tardaste –dijo mientras se bajaba del árbol. Caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba y volvió a sonreír. Yo estaba helada, no podía articular ninguna palabra. ¿Yo había perdido?- ¿Te ocurre algo, Bella? – me preguntó preocupado.

-No…Digo, sí –dije alterada- ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? Soy más rápida que tú.

-Eso ya lo sé -¿Es que quería volverme loca?- Tal vez… tomé otro camino –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Edward hizo trampa? ¡Cómo deje pasar esto de largo! Era obvio que en su cerebro de más de un siglo de antigüedad iba a estar registrada otra ruta más corta, un atajo. Con razón estaba tan seguro. ¡Con razón que no pude sentir su olor!

-Hiciste trampa…

-No.

-Claro que sí –dije con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¡Tomaste un atajo! Eso es injusto.

-A decir verdad, Bella, tú nunca dijiste nada sobre no poder ir por otro lado cuando me retaste –me dijo sonriendo-. No diste ninguna regla.

De pronto, me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por alto algo así? Era de suponerse que Edward iba a analizar cada palabra que yo decía hasta encontrar algo que le iba a poder ayudar, en este caso: mi completa indiferencia ante las reglas del juego.

-Soy una tonta… -dije y caí al suelo escondiendo mi rostro en mis dos manos- Una completa tarada.

-Bella… -sentí sus dedos fríos intentando separar mi cabeza de mis manos, pero me resistí. Estaba molesta. Muy molesta. El haber perdido significaba que en 2 días me iba a… casar.

¿Por qué todo me iba mal?

Luego, Edward me atrajo hacia él envolviéndome con sus brazos y me colocó sobre su regazo.

-Bella...-no respondí- ¿Bella?

-¿Qué? –dije con la cabeza aún escondida.

-No te pongas así, no es el fin del mundo, amor –dijo tiernamente

-¿Ah no?.. Bueno casarse antes de los 20 años con un vampiro para tener un anillo de 100 kilos en mi dedo de la mano derecha por toda la eternidad y soportar pasar en medio de todos en la iglesia con un vestido blanco, maquillaje, zapatos taco aguja y un ramo de flores no es para nada bochornoso.

-No sabía que esa era tu idea del matrimonio –dijo algo desganado. Parecía que lo que había dicho lo puso triste. Levanté mi cabeza para comprobarlo. Edward estaba mirando hacia otra dirección. Puse mi mano en su hombro.

-Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir de esa manera –de inmediato, él volteó su rostro hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

-No lo sé… -desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado y tomé su mano.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es que… no quiero que piensen que hago esto por capricho. No es muy común casarse a los 18 acá, ¿sabes?

-Ah, es por eso…

-¿Eh?

-Por lo que la gente diga o piense de ti.

-Pues, creo que sí… y tengo algo de miedo –pronuncié la última palabra casi sin voz.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De lo que piensen mis papás.

No me respondió. Se quedó pensando por unos minutos. Mientras él meditaba, yo dibujaba trazos en la palma de su mano. Sólo quedaban 2 días para ser su esposa. ¿Por qué la mayoría de mujeres se alegra cuando les proponen matrimonio? Para mí no era más que firmar un papel y usar anillos.

-¿En realidad nos tenemos que casar este viernes? –le pregunté.

-Un trato es un trato, Bella –dijo esto y giró su cabeza hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente-. No sé qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, pero yo quiero que seas mía para siempre, ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo más de lo que alguien podría amar a alguien, Bella.

-Claro que lo entiendo y sé que me amas. Yo también te amo y te voy a amar por toda la eternidad, pero el matrimonio no es algo que estaba en mi lista.

-Pues será momento para que lo agregues –me susurró en el oído sacando algo de su bolsillo. Era el anillo de compromiso. Oro puro. Muy brillante a pesar de que no había salido el Sol- Le perteneció a mi madre. Mi padre se lo dio en un momento igual a este.

-Es… muy lindo, Edward –le dije

-Y ahora será tuyo, amor –me respondió. Acto seguido se paró, dejándome de pie en el suelo. Luego, se arrodilló y tomó mi mano.

-Oh diablos… Edward no tien… -intenté reclamarle pero me calló.

-Shh Bella. Si me voy a casar contigo, entonces tiene que ser de la manera tradicional.

-Pero solo tenías que poner el anillo en mi dedo. ¿Qué tanto te costaba hacer eso?

Me ignoró completamente para proseguir con su proposición.

-Isabella Swan, juro que te amaré por siempre y para siempre, hasta que se acaben nuestras vidas, ya sea en 100, 200, 500, 1000 o un millón de años. ¿Me aceptarías como tu esposo para estar juntos por toda la eternidad? –me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos con el anillo en su mano a punto de ponerlo en mi dedo. Lo dijo tan tiernamente que era imposible decirle 'No'. Además, él me amaba y yo a él, ¿por qué arruinarle un evento tan importante como este?

-Pues… -dije dejándolo un poco con la intriga- claro que sí –y colocó el anillo en su lugar- Te amo –dije esto y se puso de pie. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo acerqué mi rostro al suyo para poder besarle, fue uno de los besos que tanto me gustaban. Tierno y apasionado.

-Gracias –dijo sonriente- pensé que…tal vez ibas a decir no –dijo y se rió.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? –dije frunciendo el ceño

-No lo sé –me respondió con la mirada perdida- Por miedo.

-Pues, sí tengo miedo. Pero… -sostuve su rostro en mis manos y le miré a los ojos- si esto te hace feliz, entonces me caso contigo cuando quieras.

-Estoy siendo muy egoísta… -desvió la mirada.

-Edward… yo he sido egoísta muchas veces más que tú. Es tu turno ahora.

-Eso suena a venganza –rió y se relajó un poco.

-Llámalo como quieras –dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, viernes entonces –me miró de nuevo y yo suspiré. Estiré mi mano para apreciar el gran anillo de oro que llevaba en mi dedo.

-Sí. Viernes.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero, solo tenemos 2 días para planear todo. ¿Cómo es que... –intenté preguntarle pero me interrumpió.

-Ya está todo planeado, Bella.

-¿Ah? –dije frunciendo el ceño

-Si. Hace como 1 semana atrás –sonrió. Yo me quedé pensativa y me acordé de cierta personita que estaba metida en todo.

-Alice… -dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Exacto.

-Genial… -suspiré haciendo una mueca. Edward acercó su rostro al mío y puso su cabeza en mi hombro- y… ¿a dónde vamos a ir de luna de miel?

-Aún no lo sé. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo habría dicho.

-O sea que la novia no puede enterarse de nada, ¿ni siquiera de su viaje?

-No. Nada.

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor ¿sabes? –le dije sarcásticamente. Él se rió.

-Te amo –me susurró en el oído.

-Yo también –me volteé para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba a la altura del mío. Le sonreí y él se acercó para besarme. Deslizó sus manos desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la base de mi cuello. Sentí su la punta de su lengua rozar con mis labios lentamente. Luego, me tomó de la cintura y me puso encima de él, descansando sobre su pecho. Sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda, hasta que se toparon con la parte inferior de mi camiseta. Pude percibir sus dedos fríos levantándola, deslizándose por mi piel. De pronto, se alejó de mí bruscamente dejándome sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –lo miré extrañada.

-¿No hueles nada? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Miraba a todos lados. Le hice caso y aspiré un poco de aire. Era un olor insoportable.

-Oh

Edward seguía como loco mirando a todas vez podíamos sentir ese olor más cerca. Pude escuchar pisadas.

-¿C-crees que sean e-ellos? – le pregunté preocupada.

-Tal vez. Lo más probable es que sí –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No… -dije alterada.

-No te preocupes, no estás sola.

Luego, nos pusimos de pie. Edward me abrazó e intentó calmarme. Pero no podía, no si lo ponía en peligro por mi culpa. De repente, pudimos ver a alguien acercándose a nosotros, en realidad no era un humano, sino un… lobo, uno de los licántropos.

-Aunque sea no vinieron todos, por lo que veo –dijo Edward silenciosamente.

No le respondí. Tenía mi mirada fija en aquél lobo para poder saber quien era. Su color de pelaje era algo marrón, del color de la arena.

-Es Seth…- le susurré a Edward. Pues sí, era Seth. Estaba caminando muy despacio, parecía herido o algo por el estilo.

-Me pregunto por qué habrá venido solo.

-No lo sé. Es raro que el se separe de los demás –aún manteníamos nuestras miradas fijas en Seth, estaba muy cansado y se estaba tambaleando. Pasaron cerca de 2 minutos y cayó rendido al suelo del bosque.

Edward y yo corrimos hacia él rápidamente. Apenas lo vimos notamos que estaba sangrando. Mi garganta me ardió en esos momentos.

-No respires, Bella –me ordenó Edward -. Seth, ¿me oyes?

-Q-que t-t-al vi-e-ej-jo. H-hola B-bella –dijo y en seguida empezó a toser. Sus patas traseras estaban fracturadas, tenía mordidas en sus orejas, en todo el lomo y en la cola. Había sangre por todos lados.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás? –le preguntó Edward

-V-vine so-lo… me e-esca-p-pé, p-pero no r-resul-t-tó como yo q-q-uer-ría

-¿Cómo que te escapaste? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? –dijo mi prometido preocupado.

-S-sí. Me f-fui p-para d-decirles q-q-que dent-tro de p-poco v-van a ven-nir –dijo agonizando.

-¿Van a venir? ¿Quiénes?

-T-tod-dos…

-¿Pero por qué?

-P-por venganza –dijo esa última palabra claramente y dejó de respirar.


	4. Privacía

***DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos. Pertenecen a la creadora de todo este nuevo mundo de vampiros y lobos, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he inventado una nueva aventura basándome en la trama correspondiente de los personajes de S. Meyer.**

*Disculpen por demorarme en subir el siguienta capítulo, he estado ocupada por exámenes, trabajos, etc. del colegio :X En fin, ojalá que les guste.

Sara.

* * *

**PRIVACÍA**

¿Por qué tuve que ser transformada? Qué mala suerte tengo, ahora toda mi familia está en peligro.

Seth herido. Los licántropos con sed de venganza. Yo el punto de origen de todo este asunto, guau. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Homerun! –dijo Emmett mientras veía la televisión.

-Ja! Te lo dije –replicó Seth. Al parecer ya estaba bien del todo. Solo que aún tenía algunos huesos fracturados.

-Suerte de principiante.

-Soy lo que quieras, menos un principiante, viejo.

Emmett y Seth seguían discutiendo sobre el partido de béisbol entre dos equipos que ni siquiera sabía que existían y apostando, mientras que yo estaba apoyada contra la ventana meditando. Aún estaba preocupada. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguen los lobos? No quiero ni saberlo…

-¿Sucede algo, amor? –dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que siempre me hacía olvidar de todos mis problemas internos. Giré y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Me sentía protegida, como si fuera una niñita abrazando a su peluche favorito por miedo.

-No…-dije algo confusa- bueno en realidad sí, pero…

-¿Pero? –me respondió con su cabeza apoyada en la mía.

-No lo sé. –suspiré profundamente.

-Cuéntame lo que te pasa, Bella –me dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos mirándome a los ojos- no quiero que te pongas así o peor aún, que te deprimas por algo que no tiene importancia.

-¿Que no tiene importancia?...¡¿Que no tiene importancia?! –protesté apartándome de él- ¿Qué diablos te pasa por esa cabeza tuya Edward?

Los demás centraron su vista en nosotros, nos miraban sorprendidos

-Calma, cariño –me dijo tomándome en sus brazos –. Mejor vayamos a otro lugar más privado.

-Lo que sea… -hice una mueca

Dije esto y ya estábamos en su cuarto, ni habían pasado 3 segundos de mi existencia. Su habitación… ¡Vaya privacía!

-Si a esto lo llamas privado… -puse los ojos en blanco.

-En realidad, sí. Ellos nunca vendrán, saben que necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas.

-Algunas es poco…

-Exacto –respondió y me dejó parada en el piso –ahora vuelvo.

Edward se dirigió a su armario. Yo me quedé quieta. ¿Qué querrá ahora? Me pregunté.

Como aún no volvía, empecé a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto, mirando cosas, CDs, fotos y de pronto vi un libro que me llamó la atención. Estaba fuera del estante. Era algo viejo y tenía un poco de polvo encima. Lo limpié y leí el título.

-'Mitos y verdades de los licántropos: Orígenes y características' –dije en voz baja, pero Edward logró escucharme.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó y se colocó en mi lado. Levanté la vista y fruncí el ceño.

-Veo que no soy la única que está preocupada sobre esto, ¿a que no? –le dije poniendo el libro a la altura de su cabeza para que lo pudiese ver.

-No es nada, Bella. –replicó quitándome el libro.

-¿Desde cuándo tan interesado en historias de lobos tú? –lo miré extrañada.

-No sé, quise investigar un poco –dijo algo avergonzado, cabizbajo- ¿acaso está mal?

-Umm, creo que no… a cualquiera le puede despertar esa curiosidad de la noche a la mañana – le dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella…

-Olvídalo. –rodeé los ojos

-Ya te dije que no es nada –insistió y me tomó las manos- No nos va a pasar nada, estoy aquí contigo y siempre lo estaré. Te protegeré durante toda la eternidad, sea lo que sea, ¿comprendes?

-Sí… Sí. Claro que sí.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Veo que no me entiendes Edward… -puse los ojos en blanco- Estamos a un paso de ser aplastados por una banda de hombres lobo y tú con tus cursilerías.

-No son cursilerías, Bella… Es la verdad –me respondió. Yo estaba furiosa.

-¡Ay, ya cállate Edward! Mejor no digas nada

-Pero, ¿por qué el miedo? –dijo y me abrazó- Ya te dije que estoy aquí para cuidarte. Nada nos va a suceder.

-Ya lo sé. –apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho de mármol- Pero no es solo lo que nos pueda o va a pasar a nosotros, sino lo que les pueda pasar a… -no pude terminar la frase.

-A… Jacob?

-Sí. A Jacob y a todos los lobos. –dije con desgano.

-Mi amor, sé que estás preocupada, pero si estamos todos no creo que se desate la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿De qué hablas? –fruncí el ceño

-Bella, nosotros nunca dañaríamos a los que tú amas. Ni aunque fueran nuestros peores enemigos –me dijo tiernamente mirándome directamente a los ojos- Nunca en mi vida te haría daño. A pesar de que ya lo hice…-puso cara de sufrimiento- pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. No cometeré los mismos errores estúpidos. Porque eso es lo que son… estúpidos.

-Pero, ¿acaso ellos no nos pueden atacar?

-No lo sé, no te aseguro nada.

-Son capaces de matarnos. Nos doblan en número.

-Sí. Ya sé eso.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando nos encontremos con ellos? ¿Crees que quieran hablar sobre este horrible malentendido?

-Tal vez, debemos encontrar la manera de hacer que nos escuchen. Aún no sé cómo. Pero, de repente Seth nos pueda ayudar en algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a arriesgar la vida de Seth por las nuestras? –le grité- ¡Estás loco!

-Tranquilízate, Bella. No vamos a sacrificar, por así decirlo, a Seth. Lo que trataba de decirte es que él podría hablar con ellos para calmar la situación.

-Pero, Seth se escapó de la banda. Lo más probable es que ellos lo quieran matar también. Por traicionarlos –le dije seriamente- ¿No lo crees?

-Sí. Por eso estaba leyendo ese libro –señaló el libro que había encontrado antes- Tiene las características del comportamiento de los licántropos. Y. según lo que he leído, no creo que sean capaces de matar a alguien de su propia raza.

-Eso espero…. No quiero que nadie vuelva a salir lastimado por mi culpa, Edward –dije mirando al suelo.

-Nadie va a salir lastimado, Bella –se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro en sus manos perfectas.

-¿Prometido? –lo miré a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo –sonrió y rozó mis labios con los suyos apasionadamente. Era tan tierno y cariñoso cuando besaba, por eso y por muchas cosas imposibles de nombrar, Edward era perfecto.

-Gracias –le dije mientras él deslizaba sus suaves dedos por mi rostro-. Te amo.

-Yo también, mi amor –me respondió dulcemente y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse -. ¡Ah! Y no creas que todo esto de los lobos me ha hecho olvidar de lo que tenemos pendiente.

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunté confundida.

-No te hagas la tonta, Bella.

-En serio, no te entiendo, Edward. ¿De qué me hablas?

Tomó mi mano derecha y me mostró que llevaba puesta esa sortija de oro con un diamante.

-Genial, siempre malogrando el momento perfecto –hice una mueca. Edward se rió y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Nuestro matrimonio, Bella –me susurró- ¿Qué esperabas? Sólo nos quedan 2 días. Recuérdalo.

-Claro que sí. No pienso hacerte pasar el ridículo dejándote plantado en el oh-tan-grandioso-altar…-hice una pausa larga- o tal vez sí –enarqué una ceja.

-Eres de lo peor –se volvió a reir.

-Ya me lo habían dicho, no creas que eres el primero en hacerlo –entrecerré los ojos.

-Ja ja, mi prometida es una vampiro amenazante. Eso es sexy

-No tan sexy como tú –rodée los ojos. Edward no paraba de mostrar esa sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

-2 días más y serás oficialmente mía –me susurró en el oído y luego me besó.


	5. Vestido

***DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos. Pertenecen a la creadora de todo este nuevo mundo de vampiros y lobos, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he inventado una nueva aventura basándome en la trama correspondiente de los personajes de S. Meyer. y la marca Converse tampoco me pertenece (:**

**

* * *

**

**VESTIDO**

-¡Bella! –gritó Alice desde el comedor- ¡Bella! ¿Puedes dejar de esconderte?

Yo estaba tratando de huir de sus maléficos planes escondiéndome en el armario de Edward. Y gracias a Seth, Alice seguía poniéndose mareada cuando tenia sus visiones.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo golpeando la pared- ¡Bella, sal ahora o te juro que hago lo que sea el día de tu matrimonio para hacerte quedar en ridículo frente a todos! ¡Te lo juro, Bella!

Conociendo a Alice, ese 'lo que sea' podía ser todo lo que se propusiese a hacer. Genial. Ahora, ¿qué debo hacer? Si salgo, me tendré que ir con ella a la confeccionista para arreglar mi vestido. Horror. Las palabras vestido-largo-elegido-por-Alice, tacos, velo y Bella no encajan en una oración Y si no salgo, Alice me arruinará el día de mañana más de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a soportar.

-Listo, serás sometida a una de tus peores pesadillas –dijo Alice en tono amenazante.

Suspiré. Luego de pensarlo bien, abrí la puerta del armario y ahí estaba. Parada frente a mí, con los brazos en forma de jarra, haciendo una mueca, golpeteando el suelo con su pie. Ni idea de cómo logró entrar. Levanté la vista y la miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella me miró fijamente y entrecerró los suyos.

-Párate. Es hora de irnos –me sujetó del brazo obligándome a pararme. Hice gesto de abnegación.

-No quiero, Alice. –le repliqué- Esta boda será informal y solo entre nosotros. Nadie se enterará de esto.

Ella me miró extrañada y frunció el ceño.

-Loca. Eso es lo que eres… una completa loca, Bella. Toda chica espera este momento durante toda su vida y, ¿tú ni quieres ver un vestido blanco?

-Será porque no soy cualquier chica. Soy Bella, una chica vampiro.

-Ese no es mi punto –bordeó los ojos- ¿Acaso nunca soñaste con casarte de pequeña? Es el sueño de toda mujer encontrar a su pareja ideal y casarte.

-No. Y estoy segura de que tú tampoco

-Pues, no lo sé. No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, por si no te acuerdas.

-Claro que me acuerdo, Alice.

-De acuerdo, vámonos –me jaló del brazo. Yo no hice nada más que seguirla.

-Al menos dime a dónde vamos

-Al centro comercial.A dónde más iríamos

-Yo qué sé –suspiré.

Llegamos al primer piso y nos encontramos con Edward, Carlisle y Emmett. Edward se acercó y paró a Alice.

-¿A dónde van? –nos preguntó

-No es de tu incumbencia, Edward –le dijo Alice – Así que hazte a un lado.

-¿Bella? –Edward dio unos pasos hacia mí para acariciar mi rostro, pero Alice le golpeó la mano antes de que sus dedos rozaran con mi piel.

-Ni pienses que ella te va a decir algo –le retó mi futura cuñada a mi prometido

-Eres insoportable. Bella, prométeme que no es nada irresponsable lo que vas a hacer –me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, poniendo su rostro en mi hombro percibiendo mi aroma.

-Te lo prometo, Edward. No es nada, solo compras. Ve tranquilo.

-Calla, Bella. No digas nada –me dijo Alice molesta. Edward la miró con desprecio.

-A ti te odio. A ti Bella, te amo –me besó tiernamente y luego me abrazó- Cuidate. Si necesitas algo llámame, no lo olvides.

-Claro que no. Te quiero, volvemos pronto.

-Como sea, vámonos de una vez Bella –Alice seguía un poco furiosa y me llevó a su auto, el Porsche amarillo que le regaló Edward. Él se despidió de mí a lo lejos con la mano. Luego ya estábamos en la carretera, rumbo a mi perdición.

-Si no logo salir viva de esto, será tu culpa

-Vas a ver que el vestido que te mandé a hacer es perfecto. Lo diseñé especialmente para ti –Alice me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado optimista, ¿lo sabías?

-Yo creo que lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado paranoica, Bella –bufó-. Tómatelo con calma. No es nada de otro mundo.

-Sí, claro. En tu mundo todo lo irracional es racional –le dije rodeando los ojos-. Para serte sincera… eres demasiado excéntrica y muy ansiosa. No quiero ni ver el vestido.

-Lo siento. Pero para mí un 'no' significa 'sí' –dijo Alice y aceleró. Ya casi ibamos al límite de la velocidad permitida en la carretera. Sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

-Alice, ¿puedes bajar la velocidad por favor? –imploré- Me va a dar un patatús.

-No –me respondió acelerando un poco más- Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible. Kyle debe estar esperando desde hace rato…

-Pensé que 'no' significaba 'sí', ¿o no? –le pregunté confundida.

-En este caso no –me respondió fríamente. Parecía que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-¿Y ese último 'no' significa 'sí'? –intenté aturdirla un poco más. Me daba risa cuando se molestaba

-¿Estás intentando sacarme de quicio? Porque si es así, te juro que…

-Claro que no, Alice –la interrumpí antes de que se enfureciera- Sólo jugaba.

-Ah –me respondió y desaceleró. Gracias a Dios.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la tienda.

-'Kyle Spencer & Co.' –leí el nombre de la empresa- Pero, ¡qué original! –dije sarcásticamente.

-Sí. Sí. Vamos.

Alice me jaló del brazo al interior del local. Era enorme. Las paredes estaban pintadas de acuerdo a la zona a la que pertenecían. Había puertas por todos lados y bastante gente en la zona de 'Novias y novios'. Mi zona. Alice miraba a todas partes como si fuera un perrito buscando a su dueño.

-¿A quién buscas? –le pregunté.

-Oh, ahí está –me dijo señalando a un chico.

-¡Alice Cullen! –exclamó él- ¡Ya era hora que aparecieras! Te estábamos esperando querida.

-Hola Kyle –le dijo Alice. Lo saludó con un beso en cada mejilla. Y luego él me miró.

-Y tú debes ser Isabella Cullen –dijo refiriéndose a mí. Genial, ni me había casado aún y ya me ponían el apellido de mi prometido.

-Bella Swan –suspiré – Sólo Bella.

-Ah, ok –respondió. Kyle tenía el cabello castaño, más o menos largo, ojos verdes, no era tan alto. De hecho, Alice era más alta que él. Traía puestos unos jeans rasgados oscuros, una camisa negra encima de un polo naranja. También tenía un piercing en la nariz y dos aretes en la oreja derecha. ¿Algo bueno? Llevaba en sus pies un par de zapatillas a la moda, unas Converse siempre iban con cualquier atuendo.

-Bueno, Kyle –dijo Alice- ¿Todo listo?

-Sí, señorita. Síganme –nos ordenó y obedecimos. Alice estaba emocionada, dando brinquitos, claro. Típico de ella. Caminamos por un corto tiempo a través de un pasadizo, donde estaban colgadas, en las paredes, fotos de Kyle con diferentes artistas de Hollywood y otros genios de la moda. Llegamos al final del camino y nos detuvimos -¿Preparadas para ver la obra de arte? –ambas asentimos. Me sentía nerviosa.

Alice sonriente como siempre –Pues, entremos entonces.

Kyle abrió la puerta y lo primero que vi fue un vestido blanco colocado en un maniquí. Tenía cola larga y llevaba unas piedras negras y otras que brillaban. Los bordes del vestido tenían flores de color negro bordadas que resaltaban bastante. La parte de la cintura estaba decorada con una fila de diamantes que, en el centro, la parte del vientre casi, llevaba un corazón que a la luz del Sol formaba un arcoiris. Me quedé boquiabierta ante ese vestido. Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

-G-u-a-u –pronuncié esa palabra como si fueran cuatro sílabas en vez de 4 letras.

-Te lo dije, Bella –me dijo Alice- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

Aún no podía hablar del todo. Seguía contemplando el mágico vestido.

-Quería que fuese azul, ya que es el color que Edward prefiere verte usar –hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Pero lo tradicional es blanco. ¡Qué mal!

-Está perfecto. No te preocupes.

-¿Ve señorita Cullen? El blanco es perfecto –dijo Kyle dándole énfasis a la palabra perfecto.

-Entonces, pruébatelo Bella. Vamos, yo te ayudo.

-¿Q-qué? ¿A-ahorita? –dije medio confusa.

-Sí. Vamos he dicho. Kyle puedes retirarte, necesita privacía.

-Cómo no señorita. Señorita Swan –me dijo con una reverencia- Con permiso.

Kyle se retiró de la habitación. Alice ya tenía el vestido en sus brazos y yo ya no tenía puesta mi ropa a excepción de mi ropa interior.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué haces?! –grité

-Poniéndote el vestido, necesito entallarlo –me respondió y luego ya tenía el vestido puesto – ¡Se te ve hermosa, hermana! ¡Bri-llan-te! –dijo orgullosa.

-Lo que quieras, Alice –puse los ojos en blanco y me puse de perfil para ver cómo se me veía por detrás –Guau, está precioso. ¿Tú lo bordaste?

-Obvio que no, Bella. Yo solo lo diseñé. Luego, Kyle le dio algunos retoques y lo mandó a hacer. Después me lo mostró y me quedé estupefacta –dijo riéndose- ¿Hicimos un gran trabajo verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Mucho mejor que los de la vitrina.

-Es un diseño exclusivo para Bella Swan, futura señora Cullen. Esperemos que Edward también se sorprenda mañana.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo que mañana? ¿No lo va a ver hoy? –fruncí el ceño

-¿De qué hablas Bella? El novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia hasta el día de la boda. Eso da mala suerte.

-Yo creo que ya tenemos suficiente mala suerte como para cargar más –suspiré.

-Exacto –dijo y se fue al cuarto de al lado- Ponte el velo y agarra el bouquet.

-De acuerdo –asentí y tomé el ramo de flores de prueba. Luego me colocó el velo en el cabello y fue a traer algo más del armario.

-También ponte estos zapatos –sacó unas sandalias de vestir de tacón alto, demasiado diría yo.

-Taco… ¡¿Nueve?! –dije exaltada- ¿Me quieres matar?

-Sí y no. No hay devoluciones Bella. Póntelos.

-Algún día me vengaré, te lo juro.

-No. Me lo vas a agradecer, ya lo verás –yo puse los ojos en blanco- Camina para ver cómo se te ve –obedecí- Bien, todo te queda perfecto. Voy a retocar la parte de la cintura para que te quede aún mejor.

-Lo que sea –dije retirándome el velo y los zapatos enormes. Me tiré al piso rendida.

-Ok, hora de irnos –me dijo y sonrió al mismo tiempo-. Vístete.

-Gracias.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... como que fue un poco aburrido jaja.

Saludos,

Sara.


	6. Advertencia

*Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos. Pertenecen a la creadora de todo este nuevo mundo de vampiros y lobos, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo he inventado una nueva aventura basándome en la trama correspondiente de los personajes de S. Meyer.

*Hola :D Actualizo desde ... hace mucho xD He estado algo ocupada con proyectos, tareas de la escuela :S Lo siento! Prometo que voy a escribir más seguido :) Espero que este capítulo les guste. Es algo corto y por cierto, me cambié de username, ahora soy "freakbeatphntom"

Saludos!

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**

Alice guardó el vestido en el asiento de atrás. Yo estaba agotada, esos zapatos sí que me hicieron doler los pies… no quería ni imaginarme cómo iba a sobrevivir ese día.

-Bien, hora de ir a casa –dijo Alice encendiendo el auto. –Te portaste bien hoy, Bella. Buena chica –me dirigió una sonrisa y pisó el acelerador. Suspiré, ni dormir iba a poder en este viaje de vuelta… -¿Quieres ir a alguna parte antes de ir a casa?

-No gracias.

-Oh vamos Bella! –se quejó y giró en dirección al centro comercial. –Además necesito mantenerme alejada de Edward lo más que pueda, ya me cansé de ocultar mis pensamientos.

-¿Te puedo decir algo? –traté de sonar lo más dulce posible aunque en el fondo estaba furiosa.

-Claro que sí

-¡Para qué me preguntas si quiero ir a otra parte o no si al final no me vas a hacer caso! –grité, pero ella se mantuvo calmada.

-Porque… -hizo una pausa –Me gusta jugar contigo. –se rió y pisó el acelerador.

-Ya verás, Alice. Le voy a contar a Edward todo lo que me haces y…

-Sí, sí. Edward no es nada hermanita –finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento. La mayoría de sitios estaban ocupados pero de todas maneras logramos encontrar uno. Alice se bajó del auto y yo también.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté sin ganas.

-Comprar. Necesitas más ropa y yo también–me jaló del brazo hasta llegar a la puerta de la tienda.

-Oh genial…

-Empecemos por esa tienda, su ropa es hermosa luego vamos a ver zapatos –cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar, Alice se quedó parada y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté, pero no me hizo caso. -¿Alice?

-Shhh –me calló y yo obedecí. –Eh, Bella, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.

-¿Y por qué? –traté de pedirle una explicación pero fue en vano.

-Siento que hay alguien que nos está siguiendo –me dijo en voz baja

-Pero, ¿quién?

Alice y yo estábamos, prácticamente, corriendo hacia el Porsche. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca del auto, vimos a una persona apoyada en él.

-Oh no, -susurró Alice –Tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

-Solo dile que se aparte y vámonos.

-No. Sígueme –Alice me jaló del brazo hacia otra dirección pero yo no le hice caso.

-Alice, no voy a perder tiempo –me acerqué al auto caminando y pude notar que 'esa persona' no era solo cualquier persona. En realidad, era una chica. Y yo a ella la conocía. Sabía qué era lo que quería.

-¡Oh, pero si es Isabella Swan! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. –dijo Leah. Tragué saliva. Verla así me daba algo de temor. No era la misma Leah que conocí aquella noche de relatos de los Quileute. Podía percibir odio emanando de sus ojos, rencor y venganza. Yo no le respondí -¿qué pasa? Tienes miedo?

-Aléjate de ella, Leah –Alice se colocó a mi costado protegiéndome aunque no era necesario porque siendo yo una neófita, era más fuerte que todos ellos. Leah miró a Alice durante un instante y luego volvió hacia mí.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-¿Para qué lo quieres, acaso vas a cuidar de él? –le gritó Alice. Leah frunció el ceño.

-No. Sam es el que lo quiere, no yo. Soi por mi fuese, dejaría que se fuese con ustedes para siempre.

-Pues dile que es su culpa haberlo puesto en su contra.

-No creas que le fue tan fácil escapar. Si tan solo yo hubiese corrido más rápido, Seth no estaría con ustedes en estos momentos. –Leah suspiró.

-Tú… ¿intentaste matarlo? –esta vez yo fui la que habló. Pero cómo fue capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hermano! –Eres una…

-¿Perra? –Leah levantó una ceja –Eso ya lo sé y la verdad es que me halagas, porque eso es lo que soy, una mujer lobo. Y saben qué? No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo hablando con un par de inútiles como ustedes. –se apartó del auto y se fue caminando hacia la autopista, pero luego se detuvo un instante para decirnos algo –Y díganle a Seth que Sam requiere de él, si no va por su propia cuenta en estos días, entonces nosotros iremos por él. –Leah nos dirigió una sonrisa malévola y esta vez se fue corriendo. Alice y yo nos quedamos un rato sin decir nada.

- Suficiente, debemos ir con los demás. –Alice me empujó hacia el auto. Una vez dentro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Leah. Yo no quería pelear con ellos, en especial con Jacob.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podemos hacer para evitar todo esto?

- Entregar a Seth o… -Alice se quedó callada por un instante

-¿O?

-Derrotar a todos los lobos.


End file.
